La psychiatre du 221b
by DonnySean
Summary: Clémence Bron revient à Londres après cinq ans d'absences. Croyant que sa tante vie toujours seule dans leur petit appartement de Bekerstreet, la jeune femme est stupéfaite de découvrir un crétin de détective et son meilleur ami chez elle. Clémence s'engage alors dans une drôle de guerre pour retrouver ce qui lui appartient de droit, son appartement.
1. Chapter 1

_Et bien, bonjour, je vous dévoile ma première fanfiction sur Sherlock Holmes ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
><em>

_**DISCLAIMER**__: l'œuvre de Conan Doyle ne m'appartient pas, et c'est bien dommage ! Par contre, David et Clémence sont à moi !  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

- Et là, le type me bouscule ! Bah oui, bien sûr. Si je lui aie fait mal ? Non, à vrai dire, il faisait vachement peur, j'ai pas eu le courage de le frapper. Hé, te fous pas de ma gueule ! J'avais presque oublié Londres, ses lignes de métros et ses touristes ! Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont nombreux ! Ils pouvaient pas resté chez eux ce week-end ?! Oui, oui, bien sûr... Mais ils sont pas obligés de prendre le métro. Ouais, bien sûr que je vais bien. OK, d'accord, je suis un peu excitée ! Attends, David, je suis de retour à la maison. Non, sérieux... Ouais. Tatie sera contente de me revoir. Tu crois ? Elle peut pas me faire la gueule parce que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelle pendant cinq ans, quand même ?! Si ? T'es con. Allez, David, j'ai bientôt plus de batterie, je te dis à plus !

**Clémence Bron** raccrocha et fourra son portable dans sa poche. Elle poussa un soupir en s'observant dans la vitrine d'un magasin de chaussures.

La jeune femme lissa sa chemise blanche pour camoufler la tâche de mayonnaise sur son jean. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns, voulant leur donner un peu de volume. Sa chevelure ondulait doucement jusqu'au creux de son dos. Clémence eut un sourire satisfait en constatant son reflet. Elle effaça son maquillage qui bavait sous ses yeux sombres et, se détournant de la vitrine, elle entra chez le fleuriste, juste à côté.

Clémence acheta un bouquet de fleurs pour sa tante, espérant que cela calmerait la colère de la femme. Oh, tante Martha serait de mauvaise humeur, couvrirait sa nièce d'injures mais serait heureuse de la revoir après ces cinq ans d'absences. Cinq ans que Clémence avait quitté Londres pour Liverpool, cinq ans qu'elle étudiait comme une forcenée, cinq ans qu'elle alternait entre cours, petits boulots et visites à l'hôpital. Cinq ans.

Clémence ressortit dans la rue, prit un taxi et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. La tête collée contre la vitre du véhicule, elle informa le conducteur de sa destination.

Dieu qu'elle aimait Londres ! Petite, déjà, Clem' s'enfonçait dans la métropole, cartographiant ruelles et «passages secrets». Grâce à ça, la lycéenne qu'elle avait un jour été avait aisément pu sécher les cours s'en craindre d'être vue. La plus part du temps, elle s'achetait un pack de soda et squattait un immeuble désaffecté avec David, son meilleur ami. Puis, Clémence rentrait, se retrouvait punie par sa tante et partait se coucher sans manger. Le lendemain, tout recommençait.

Alors que le taxi arrivait près de l'immeuble de sa tante, Clémence se mit soudainement à songer à David.

Elle avait rencontré son ami en primaire. Après une énième dispute entre garçons, David était rentré chez lui. Sa mère étant dans l'incapacité de le ramener, le gamin était obligé de sillonner les routes de Londres jusqu'à arriver à sa maison. C'est ainsi, qu'au détour d'une ruelle, il rencontra Clémence âgée d'à peine huit ans. La fillette s'était hissée tant bien que mal sur plusieurs cartons dangereusement empilés. Tout cela pour atteindre une benne à ordure. De là, rien de bien étrange à Londres. Seulement, lorsque Clem' disparut à l'intérieur de la poubelle géante, David avait cru faire une crise cardiaque.

- Ça fera dix Livre, lança le conducteur en s'arrêtant sur le bas côté de la route.

Sortant de ses pensées, Clémence tendit son argent au coursier, notant au passage qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux Livre. Dès qu'elle posa un pied sur le trottoir, elle fut surprise par le changement de la rue. Elle l'avait quitté lorsqu'elle était encore en pleine construction et se souvenait parfaitement des échaffeaux, de l'église Saint-Jean en rénovement, mais aucunement du centre commercial ou de la salle de sport qui avaient ouverts en moins de cinq ans. Clémence releva la tête et observa la porte de l'appartement de sa tante.

- 221b Bekerstreet, lut-elle.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avança, toqua à la porte et retint son souffle. La porte, déverrouillée, s'ouvrit. Étonnée, Clémence se permit d'entrer.

L'appartement, lui, n'avait pas changé. L'entrée donnait toujours sur cette tapisserie d'un vert délavé et ces escaliers en chêne. Sous ces derniers se trouvait un cagibi où était rangé plusieurs produits ménagés ainsi que tout les anciens jouets de Clémence, sa tante n'ayant pas eu le cœur à les jeter. En face du cagibi se trouvait l'appartement de sa tante. Un trois pièces -salle de bain, cuisine et chambre- dans lequel la jeune femme n'allait que pour manger. Elle ne dormait pas avec sa tante. Clémence vivait à l'étage du dessus, dans un appartement en mauvaise état, et qui, petit à petit, avait été rénové par les deux femmes.

- Tatie ? Lança Clémence.

- Allons, les garçons ! Rangez un peu cet endroit ! Je ne suis pas votre gouvernante !

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit tandis qu'elle gravissait l'escalier, son bouquet de fleurs serrait entre ses mains.

La porte du deuxième appartement était ouverte et un profond soulagement parcourut le corps de Clémence quand elle se rendit compte qu'aucune modification n'avait été fait. La tapisserie était toujours verte, beaucoup plus foncée que celle de l'entrée. Le parquet était toujours noir, le plafond encore blanc.

- Madame Hudson, ne touchez pas à ça ! Gronda une voix.

Clémence, le cœur serré, entra dans l'appartement.

Le petit salon qui faisait office d'entrée avait changé, ses meubles avaient disparu, remplacé par d'autres. Deux hommes étaient installés sur deux fauteuils se faisant face. Au centre se trouvait une cheminée vide de tout feu. Clémence songea au chamalleows qu'elle faisait cuire ici, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Cet appartement ne ressemblait en rien à celui qui l'avait vu grandir et s'épanouir. Rangeant des feuilles volantes sur un bureau près de l'une des deux fenêtres se trouvait **Martha Hudson**. Elle avait vieilli, bien sûr. Ses cheveux bruns coupés en carré avaient été teint en rouges, sa peau s'était flétrie, la vieille dame s'était amaigrie. Trop concentrée dans sa tâche, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa nièce entrer. Personne ne l'avait remarqué à vrai dire.

Clémence Bron toussota et s'attira aussitôt l'attention de sa tante. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, poussa un petit cri et manqua de tomber au sol. Amusée, la jeune femme s'approcha, brandissant son bouquet de fleurs.

- Surprise, je suis rentrée ! S'écria t-elle.

- Tu … tu … !

- Qui est-ce, madame Hudson ? Demanda l'un des deux hommes.

Clémence tourna la tête vers lui. C'était un homme aux cheveux blonds un peu trop long. Il devait avoir d'une trentaine d'années et faisait à peu près la même taille que Clémence. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air inquiet de l'homme.

Perdue dans son observation, la jeune femme en oublia sa tante qui, n'appréciant pas d'être ignorée à un tel moment, lui lança violemment une agrafeuse.

- Hé, du calme ! Je t'ai apporté des fleurs ! Se justifia Clémence en rattrapant l'objet au vol.

- Clémence Bron, comment oses-tu me demander de me calmer après ta disparition ?! Hurla sa tante, lui détruisant les tympans.

- Je n'ai pas disparu ! S'insurgea la jeune femme. J'étais à Liverpool et tu le sais très bien !

- Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant cinq ans ! Cinq ans !

Clémence posa l'agrafeuse sur le bureau, rejoignant sa tante par la même occasion.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna l'homme blond, complétement perdu.

- Il se passe, John, que madame Hudson vient de retrouver sa nièce qui ne lui a pas donné de nouvelle depuis cinq ans, répondit son ami d'une voix lasse.

C'était un homme svelte, d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns bouclés. Il avait des pommettes saillantes et les yeux rivés sur un article de presse. Il tenait de son autre main une tasse café qu'il buvait au compte-goûte.

- Bravo, ironisa Clem'. Et vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ?

L'homme leva des yeux profondément ennuyés vers elle.

- Nous allons faire vite parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un de votre intelligence. Je m'appuie, pour vous dire cela, sur le Q.I d'un de vos proches parents, votre tante, dont le cerveau n'est pas plus grand qu'une cacahouète. Telle tante telle nièce, comme on dit. Sur ceux, Mademoiselle Clémence Bron, évitons de dialoguer plus longtemps. J'aurais préféré ne jamais vous rencontrer et je souhaiterais que vous sortiez de _mon_ appartement. Immédiatement.

_L'appartement de qui ? _Un tantinet choquée et énervée, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa tante.

- C'est qui ce crétin ? Demanda t-elle, agacée.

Martha Hudson poussa un long soupir et tira sa nièce sur le seuil de la porte, la claquant derrière elles.

- Ce sont mes deux locataires, **Sherlock Holmes** et **John Watson**.

Clémence écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu... Tu as pris des locataires ?

Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. _Il ne manquait plus que ça._ La jeune femme renifla bruyamment, invitant sa tante à parler d'un signe de main.

- Bien sûr, il fallait bien que je gagne un peu d'argent, répondit Martha. Ma retraite ne me suffit pas...

- Et, tu les fais loger dans _cet_ appartement, dans _mon_ appartement ? Continua Clémence, la boule dans sa gorge grossissant de plus en plus.

- Tu es partie pendant cinq ans. Je ne savais pas quand est-ce que tu reviendrais ou si tu allais revenir. Écoute, Clem', je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir mais tu tombes _très mal_. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir dîner demain midi ? Je suis sûre que les garçons seraient très contents de te connaître.

_Mais oui, avec l'autre brun qui veut ma mort, je doute que ce soit un super repas. _Voyant les yeux profondément inquiets de sa tante, Clémence décida de mettre de côté sa mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait pas envie de savoir que Martha Hudson se faisait du soucis pour elle, elle avait toujours détesté ça.

Elle haussa les épaules, prenant un air détaché, et plaqua un sourire factice sur son visage.

- Aucun problème, s'écria la jeune femme en tendant son bouquet à sa tante. J'ai déjà loué un studio pas loin d'ici. On se voit demain, de toutes manières.

Madame Hudson hocha la tête et observa sa nièce sortir de l'immeuble. Puis, elle rentra dans l'appartement de ses locataires.

Clémence resta dehors, les bras ballants et les yeux embués par les larmes. _Je viens d'être mise à la porte_, songea t-elle tristement. Où allait-elle dormir cette nuit ? Elle n'avait plus assez d'argent pour prendre une chambre d'hôtel. À vrai dire, il ne lui restait que deux Livre._ Je pourrais au moins m'acheter un paquet de bonbons... _La jeune femme pensa un instant à rendre visite à David. Il la comprendrait immédiatement, la consolerait, virait les parasites de _son_ appartement et lui offrirait un toit pour la nuit. Cependant, en se rappelant que son ami avait déménagé hors de Londres, Clémence balaya cette idée de son esprit. Elle passa son après-midi dans un parc, dépensant ses derniers Livre pour acheter une barbe-à-papa.

Aux alentours de cinq heures, alors que Clémence Bron s'était endormie sur un banc, des sirènes de polices la réveillèrent brusquement. Intriguée et profondément ennuyée, la jeune femme observa les véhicules des forces de l'ordre se garaient sur le parking du parc. Une brigade de police s'approcha d'une maison dès plus banales. Une vieille femme leur ouvrit immédiatement, le visage livide. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'un homme et fondit en larmes. Clémence se leva, démêla rapidement ses cheveux et s'approcha des voitures de police. Les gendarmes, trop occupés à repousser des citoyens curieux, ne remarquèrent pas la jeune femme qui, tel un ninja, pénétra dans la maison. L'adrénaline parcourant ses veines, Clémence Bron tenta de prendre un air tout à fait normal. Elle suivit les bruits d'une conversation et entra dans une cuisine où elle découvrit plusieurs gendarmes entourant un corps sans vie.

Le cadavre ne devait avoir que quelques heures, contenu de son état de décomposition. Le macchabée n'alarma pas la jeune femme qui se contenta de le fixer pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un film, que ce corps devant elle n'était pas réel. Pourtant, la légère odeur de pourriture dans l'air la remit rapidement sur le droit chemin.

- Hé, vous êtes qui ?!

La victime était allongée sur le ventre, la tête plongée dans son propre sang. Elle avait des cheveux désordonnés, des marques violacés autour du cou et ne portait pas de pantalon. La victime, qui vue de dos, devait être une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, était en culotte.

- Euh... Clémence Bron, répondit distraitement la jeune femme.

Elle ne quitta pas des yeux le cadavre, ignorant presque son interlocuteur.

- Je suis sûr que c'est encore Sherlock qui nous la ramené. D'ailleurs, il est où ce taré de détective ?

- En route. Bon, mademoiselle, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous fait ici.

Clémence leva les yeux.

- Je suis avec Sherlock, il m'a demandé de passer avant lui, raconta la jeune femme.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna un gendarme. C'est pas dans ses habitudes.

- Parce que t'as compris quelles étaient les habitudes de ce type ?

Clémence observa les trois gendarmes lui faisant face. L'un d'entre eux, le premier s'étant rendu compte de sa présence, était un grand homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Ses cheveux bruns commençaient tout juste à blanchir au niveau de ses tempes. Pendant que ses deux collègues se disputaient au sujet de Sherlock -Clémence pria pour que ce ne soit pas _le_ Sherlock Holmes, locataire de _son_ appartement-, il l'observait, méfiant.

- Euh … Vous êtes ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, se présenta l'homme.

- D'un coup d'œil glacial, il fit taire ses collègues.

- Voici les Lieutenants Donovan et Anderson.

Anderson était une femme métisse qui regarda immédiatement Clémence de haut. Donovan, lui, se contenta d'un rapide signe de tête avant de continuer à déblatérer sur ce fameux Sherlock, un détective consultant employé par la police. Cela rassura un peu la jeune femme. L'homme qu'elle avait vu chez sa tante avait plutôt une tête de comptable que celle d'un mystérieux détective.

En songeant au comportement hautain du locataire de sa tante, Clémence s'énerva toute seule, imaginant comment elle se vengerait le lendemain. Si Martha Hudson n'avait pas participé au repas, sa nièce aurait bien posé un lapin à ces deux stupides locataires.

- Et tu connais Sherlock depuis combien de temps ? Questionna Lestrade, suspicieux.

- Oh, pas très longtemps, à vrai dire, lui sourit Clémence.

Elle tenta d'échapper à la conversation mais l'Inspecteur n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Sherlock avec une fille.

Clémence se pinça l'arrête du nez. _Ce type commençait à l'agacer. _Et ce n'était sérieusement pas le moment pour lui. Clémence Bron avait eu une dur journée et pensait avoir mérité un moment de calme et de détente, un moyen d'oublier le fait qu'elle allait dormir dehors.

- C'est parce que vous ne m'avez jamais vu, rétorqua Clémence.

Puis, le saluant d'un signe de tête, la jeune femme s'approcha de la victime. La police scientifique l'avait retourné sur le dos ce qui permit à Clémence d'observer les traces de poudres blanches autour du nez du cadavre. _Une femme de quarante ans qui se drogue ?_ L'ancienne étudiante observa plus en détail la cuisine du cadavre. C'était un lieu propre et bien rangé, malgré l'unique livre qui traînait sur l'un des plans de travail. La victime portait une montre toute neuve ainsi qu'un collier de perle. _Une femme de quarante ans, riche, qui se drogue ? _

- Ah, Sherlock, ton amie est déjà arrivée.

- Son ami ?

Clémence déglutit et se tourna lentement vers Lestrade qui la pointait du doigt. À côté de lui se tenaient John Watson et Sherlock Holmes. _Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_ le détective ? _La jeune femme ferma les yeux, s'attendant déjà à être emmener au poste. Peut-être lui collerait-on aussi un procès ? Clémence se mordit la lèvre.

- Ah, Clémence, s'étonna la voix de Sherlock. Pouvez-vous me faire un compte-rendu de la situation ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Le locataire de _son_ appartement la frôla pour se rendre jusqu'au cadavre qu'il inspecta rapidement.

- C'est qui cette fille, Holmes ? Demanda le Lieutenant Anderson.

- Ma deuxième assistante, lança l'intéressé.

- T'as besoin de deux assistants pour faire ton travail ? Demanda Donovan en le regardant de haut.

Accroupi près du corps sans vie, Sherlock Holmes ne répondit pas. Clémence, profitant de l'arrivée du détective, se dirigea vers la porte. Au final, le locataire était gentil. Il avait menti pour elle, c'était vraiment très sympathique de sa part. Approchant de la porte de la cuisine, la jeune femme se promit de remercier Sherlock en tant voulu.

- Où allez-vous, Clémence Bron ? L'appela le détective sans détourner les yeux de la scène du crime. Vous devez toujours me faire votre compte-rendu.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. _Oh le sale …_

- J'attends, mademoiselle Bron.

Tout les regards étaient braqués sur l'ancienne étudiante qui, se mordant un ongle, jeta un regard paniqué à John. Ce dernier grimaça, incapable d'arrêter la tournure que prenait la situation. _Ça ne peut pas être si difficile_, pensa Clem',_ suffit de trouver des trucs à dire !_

- La victime est une femme de quarante ans et n'a pas de problème en ce qui concerne l'argent.

- Ça, tout le monde peut le savoir, grommela Sherlock Holmes. Même le lieutenant Donovan en serait capable.

- Espèce de …

- Et bien, reprit la jeune femme. La victime se droguait, donc, elle était malheureuse.

- Surtout, Clémence Bron, rendez service à la société, ne devenez jamais détective.

- Elle a été étranglé.

- Mieux vaut vous taire finalement, cela devient ridicule.

- Et il est claire qu'on a tenté de la violé.

- Claire, non. Visible par le pire des abrutis, oui !

Clémence se massa l'arrête du nez.

- D'accord, lança t-elle, j'ai compris que vous ne m'aimiez pas et que je n'avais pas à rentrer sur une scène de crime mais, nom de Dieu, si vous voulez montrer vos incroyables dons de déductions, ce sera sans moi !

La jeune femme fit demi-tour, bouscula l'Inspecteur Lestrade et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, ses yeux furent attirés par la couverture du livre posé sur le plan de travail. Inconsciemment, elle lut le titre: «Théâtre→DRAME». Attrapant aussitôt l'ouvrage, Clémence le lança au détective.

- Que fait un livre dans une cuisine parfaitement rangée ?

- Vous aurez pris le temps, soupira Sherlock en épluchant les pages du livre. Enfin, vous commencez à vous poser les bonnes questions, c'est déjà ça.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, agacée par ce crétin de détective. Il se croyait au-dessus de tout, de tout le monde. Et Clémence n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas ces cheveux bruns parfaitement bouclés qui retombait sur son visage impassible. Elle détestait ces pommettes saillantes, ces grands yeux bleus qui ne s'attardaient jamais sur elle, comme si elle en était indigne. Elle détestait Sherlock Holmes, le locataire de _son_ appartement. Oh, Clémence avait beau se répéter que le détective n'était pas le coupable dans cette affaire de maison, il était tout de même beaucoup plus facile de le haïr, lui, un homme si agaçant, au lieu de sa pauvre tante.

- Et donc ? Questionna Lestrade. Que fait un livre dans une cuisine ?

Sherlock Holmes se leva et, un grand sourire sur le visage, se frictionna les mains.

- Notre assassin est un psychopathe ! S'exclama le détective. Réfléchissez, les psychopathes laissent des traces ! Ils aiment se sentir poursuivis, en danger ! Sur la couverture du livre est écrit «DRAME», c'est le premier mot que penserait les minuscules cerveaux normaux mais c'est aussi, _nom d'un chien,_ ce que j'aime les psychopathes … ! Ce livre, c'est aussi notre indice, notre trace ! Quatre genres au théâtre, quatre meurtres ! Il faut être diaboliquement intelligent pour laisser des indices liés au théâtre. C'est un message, Lestrade !

Clémence papillonna des yeux, observant ce détective complétement dérangé. _Qui pourrait croire une histoire aussi incroyable ?_ La jeune femme secoua la tête. _Quel détective de merde_, pensa t-elle, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

- Vous avez entendu les gars ?! S'exclama le chef des gendarmes. Recherchez moi tout les gars fans de théâtres dans nos fichiers !

_Quoi ?!_

- Et cherchez aussi du côté de l'hôpital de Rochester, ajouta Sherlock Holmes.

Donovan haussa un sourcil.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle.

- Avez-vous écouter un traitre mot de ce que j'ai dit, Donovan ? J'imagine que vous êtes simplement stupide pour ne pas l'avoir compris, mais nous avons à faire à un psychopathe. Et malheureusement, ces derniers sont souvent à l'asile... Ça y est ? Votre cerveau s'est mis en marche ?

Pendant que le détective se plaisait à rabaisser le pauvre Lieutenant Donovan, Clémence décida de partir, redoutant de se faire attraper par la police de Scottland Yard. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'est pu atteindre la porte de la cuisine, la main de l'Inspecteur Lestrade se referma sur son poignet.

- Alors comme ça, on s'invite sur une scène de crime ? L'interrogea le gendarme.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Si ce flic' l'emmenait au poste, il ferait sûrement des recherches sur l'ex-étudiante et découvrirait, par la même occasion, son dossier juridique. Peut-être qu'avec tout ça, il aurait de quoi la mettre en garde à vue, ou pire, de quoi la mettre en prison. _Non, tu délires..._ Lestrade resserra la pression autour de son poignet. Clémence serra les dents. Si elle le frappait dans l'entre-jambe, le chef des gendarmes la lâcherait juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle prenne la poudre d'escampette.

- Lestrade, lâchez-là, ordonna John, vous lui fait mal.

Le policier obéit non sans s'excuser. Le justicier et l'ancienne étudiante se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, attendant que l'un d'entre eux fasse un geste qui déterminerait sans doute la suite des évènements.

- Ne l'emmenez pas tout de suite avec vous, décida le détective en s'approchant de son colocataire, j'ai tellement pitié du QI de mademoiselle Bron, que j'ai l'intention de l'aider. Elle participera à l'enquête en tant que mon assistante, tout comme John le fait.

- Ce n'est pas..., tenta le gendarme.

- Vous l'emmènerez une fois cette histoire close. Cela vous convient-il, Inspecteur Lestrade ? Demanda Sherlock sans attendre de réponse. John, prends un taxi et va voir Sulivan Panzer, 675 rue des oiseaux.

Sherlock Holmes sortit de la pièce, son colocataire sur ses talons, laissant Clémence entourée d'une meute de policiers. La jeune femme papillonna des yeux, encore choquée. Pour qui ce crétin de détective se prenait-il ? Il n'avait aucun droit de décider pour elle !

- Vous devriez y aller, lui conseilla soudain l'Inspecteur. John ne vous attendra pas éternellement.

L'ancienne étudiante hocha la tête et sortit de la cuisine. Elle se mit presque à courir pour sortir de la maison et dévala quatre à quatre les marches du perron. _Avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait à fuir avant de tomber sur l'un des locataires de sa tante !_ En bas, sur le trottoir, l'attendait John Watson. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'un taxi et l'invita poliment à monter. Clémence se glissa à l'intérieur du véhicule et observa, à travers la vitre, un détective aux cheveux bouclés discuter avec une vieille femme. Lorsque le taxi passa près de Sherlock Holmes -détective nullissime et voleur de maison-, la jeune femme lui fit son plus beau majeur.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite au prochain chapitre ! ;) Je vous invite à poster des Reviews, après tout, j'aimerais savoir votre avis sur ma fiction et cela me ferait très plaisir ! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Sherlock Holmes et sa joyeuse bande sont sortie du cerveau de Conan Doyle !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Dès que la maison de la victime disparue au détour d'une rue, Clémence se tourna vers son chaperon. Celui-ci pianotait tranquillement sur les touches de son vieux téléphone portable. Par dessus son épaule, l'ancienne étudiante réussit à lire le nom du destinataire. _Sherlock Holmes, encore et toujours._ Ce type ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille ?!

- Qui est Sulivan ? Demanda brusquement la jeune femme.

John leva les yeux vers elle, se rappelant soudainement de son existence.

- D'après Sherlock, c'est l'amant de notre victime.

Clémence hocha la tête.

- C'est pas le travail de la police d'interroger ce gars ? Lança t-elle, un peu étonnée.

La jeune femme n'était pas certaine qu'ils rendaient vraiment visite à Sulivan pour l'interroger mais elle doutait encore plus que ce soit pour prendre le thé avec lui. John eut un sourire malicieux.

- Ils ignorent la piste de l'amant. C'est Sherlock qui la déduite.

- Et alors ? S'agaça l'ancienne étudiante. C'est pas moins dangereux pour autant !

John fit la moue et décida de détourner le sujet de la conversation:

- Et donc, vous êtes la nièce de madame Hudson...

Clémence hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Vous n'êtes pas obliger de me vouvoyer, lui sourit-elle ensuite. Et sinon... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes de vos journées à part interroger des gens potentiellement dangereux ?

Bien malgré elle, la jeune femme était désireuse de continuer la conversation. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié le silence.

- Je suis médecin, répondit John avec un grand sourire.

- Genre... dentiste ? Questionna Clémence avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Cette fois, John rit de bon cœur.

- Non, je suis un ancien soldat médecin. J'ai «décidé» de reprendre une vie normale, avoua l'homme en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Oh, désolé, marmonna l'ancienne étudiante. Ça doit être dur...

John ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Il parut réfléchir profondément avant de dire que, depuis sa rencontre avec ce timbré de détective, il n'avait même plus le temps de songer au temps où il était encore soldat. Ce à quoi Clémence répondit par un haussement de sourcil pas très convaincue. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'apparence si gentille pouvait être ami avec un type si agaçant.

- Surtout, tu ne lui dis rien ! Ajouta John. Il risque de prendre la grosse tête après !

La voiture s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route, le médecin paya le conducteur et sortit le premier. Il fit le tour du taxi pour ouvrir la porte à l'ancienne étudiante. Les deux adultes se mirent alors à marcher tranquillement sur le trottoir.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, John, je me permets de te tutoyer, il a _déjà_ la grosse tête, lui fit remarquer Clémence.

Le médecin eut un sourire mais décida de nouveau de changer de sujet.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

- Je suis médecin, moi aussi, lui répondit la jeune femme. Enfin, je viens juste de quitter la fac' de psychiatrie mais bon !

Elle parut soudainement radieuse aux yeux de John qui eut un léger sourire en constatant le regard pétillant de son interlocutrice. Elle aimait visiblement son travail avant même de l'avoir déjà pratiquer.

- Oh, vraiment ? S'étonna l'ex-militaire.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme à ses côtés. John voulut s'excuser, se rendant brutalement compte de son ton machiste, mais la voix froide de Clémence lui coupa la parole:

- On est arrivé.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle sonna à la porte d'un vieil immeuble.

Clémence Bron était susceptible, rancunière et soupe au lait. Son caractère de cochon n'était d'ailleurs un secret pour personne dans son entourage. La jeune femme n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton de John lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler de son travail. Quoi ? Une femme n'était pas capable d'être médecin d'après lui ou était-ce la profession de psychiatre qu'il voulait dévaloriser en employant son ton goguenard ?

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, de grande taille, aux yeux gris.

- C'est pour quoi ? Grogna t-il.

- Nous aimerions vous interroger au sujet de madame Histricus, déclara platement John.

L'homme le regarda dédaigneusement.

- C'est pas les flics qui s'en charge d'habitude ?

Clémence se tourna vers l'ex-militaire, l'observant suer à grosses goûtes sous le stress.

- Vous allez nous faire rentrer sinon on vous envoie direct au trou, Panzel, menaça l'ancienne étudiante. On a de quoi vous inculpez pour meurtre, vous savez !

- Quoi ? Grommela le type. Mais j'ai rien fait !

- Ah oui ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Où étiez-vous … hier ?

* * *

><p>Assise sur un canapé, une tasse de thé entre les mains, Clémence observait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était un lieu simple bien que terne, muni de plusieurs étagères remplies de BD. Le canapé miteux sur lequel elle était assise prenait toute la place dans le salon.<p>

- Vous êtes une bonne menteuse, constata John, assis à ses côtés.

Clémence hocha la tête tandis qu'un douloureux souvenir remontait lentement à la surface, dans son esprit jusqu'alors calme.

- Une question d'habitude, marmonna la jeune femme en trempant ses lèvres dans son thé.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'être submergée par ses souvenirs -Dieu, merci-, leur hôte arrivant dans le salon. Monsieur Panzel s'installa sur une vieille chaise en plastique jaune et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Hier, j'étais avec des amis entrain de fouiller les poubelles du quartier.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda John.

Il se reçut un regard désespéré de la part de la jeune femme.

- Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas de quoi manger, proposa celle-ci en poussant un long soupir. Vous devriez manger rue St Linhope, chez ZigZag, le patron est très sympa avec les gens affamés.

Elle eut un sourire indéchiffrable avant de secouer la tête.

- Je souhaiterais avoir les noms de vos amis, ajouta Clémence. Que pouvez-vous nous dire au sujet de madame …

- Histricus, lui rappela John dans un sourire. Avait-elle des ennemis ?

Panzel se frictionna les mains, tendue et gêné.

- Je sais pas, avoua t-il dans un murmure.

- Pardon ?

- J'en sais rien, moi. On couchait juste ensemble, expliqua Panzel en se rongeant un ongle. Vous croyez vraiment qu'une fille comme elle et qu'un homme comme moi, ça aurait marché pour autre chose ?

John hocha la tête, comprenant visiblement la situation.

- Avez-vous remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel chez elle ? Reprit l'ex-soldat. Avait-elle des problèmes ?

- Y'a bien cette fille, sa vieille voisine qui nous faisait chier. Mais... Attendez, pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ?! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à Lisa ?!

_Il est un peu long à la détente quand même..._ Clémence prit une voix calme et chaleureuse pour lui annoncer la mort de son ancienne amante. L'homme frissonna lorsqu'elle lui décrivit la manière dont l'assassin avait été tué sa maitresse.

- Vous avez dit que vous ne couchiez plus ensemble ? Cela remonte à quand ?

- À peine deux jours, expliqua Panzel. En fait, la voisine se plaignait tellement du bruit qu'on faisait qu'elle a menacé Lisa d'appeler les flics. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, elle m'a fermé sa porte.

John et Clémence se fixèrent longuement, partageant les nombreuses questions qui leur venaient à l'esprit. _Pourquoi Lisa s'inquiétait-elle de la police ? Avait-elle des choses à cacher ? Si oui, lesquelles ? La vieille voisine était-elle dans le coup ?_ N'ayant plus de questions à poser à ce pauvre Panzel, les deux adultes sortirent de la maison. Clémence s'attarda un peu dans le salon avant de partir, regrettant de n'avoir pas de monnaie. Elle aurait bien passé dix Livre à ce type.

Distraitement, John envoya un nouveau message à Sherlock. La jeune femme resta près du médecin, observant les quelques nuages flottant dans le ciel. Elle allait de nouveau retourner dans son parc, le détective n'ayant sûrement plus besoin de son aide. Clémence éternua et jura contre le froid de ce début d'automne.

- Vous venez ?

L'ancienne étudiante leva les yeux vers John.

- Pour allez-où ? Demanda t-elle béatement.

- Sherlock veut qu'on lui explique les moindres détails de notre conversation avec Panzel, lança le médecin tout en hélant un taxi. On rentre au 221b !

Clémence soupira et grimpa dans le taxi, suivi de John. Elle colla ensuite sa tête contre la vitre ne souhaitant pas discuter avec son compagnon de route. Ça l'arrangeait malgré tout de prendre le taxi avec lui, cela la rapprochait de son parc, de son banc. Et puis, il payait le trajet.

- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, tenta John après avoir donné leur destination au chauffeur. C'est juste que tu as plutôt la tête d'une femme d'affaire, pas celle d'un médecin.

Malgré elle, un très léger sourire empli de fierté éclaira son visage.

- Ouais, marmonna Clémence. T'as de la famille dans le coin ?

John secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour rien, je me demandais juste si tu pouvais me rendre mon appartement, lui avoua sérieusement Clémence.

L'ex-militaire en resta choqué, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou se montrait outré. Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le visage impassible de la psychiatre. Celle-ci, soudainement gênée, laissa apparaître un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. Cela détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère, faisant passer sa question pour une blague de mauvais goût.

- Et toi, à part madame Hudson ? Demanda John.

- Personne, lâcha soudainement la jeune femme.

- Personne ?

Clémence se retint difficilement de sourire, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas drôle.

- Ma mère est décédée il y a deux ans. Et mon père, mon père, je ne sais pas où il est. Je suis fille unique et mon oncle à été condamné à mort en Floride. Je n'ai plus que ma tante.

Elle fit son plus beau sourire au médecin et poussa un soupir serein.

- ça fait du bien d'en parler, ajouta t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, murmura John.

Clémence lui empoigna l'épaule dans un geste amical et, les yeux pétillants, elle s'écria:

- Vous vous excusez beaucoup, mon ami !

Le taxi s'arrêta, les deux adultes descendirent et John paya. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans l'immeuble 221b et croisèrent madame Hudson, un plateau en argent dans les mains. Elle sursauta en remarquant sa nièce, encore peu habituée à son retour.

- J'ai fait du thé... Sherlock vous attend en haut, expliqua la vieille dame en regardant Clémence et John grimpaient à l'étage.

- John, nous avons une nouvelle victime: Lune Eumoc, treize coups de couteau, le visage défiguré au cutteur... Cela lui fait un magnifique sourire, surtout quand on sait que ...

Sherlock déambulait dans le salon, habillé de l'uniforme d'un agent de sécurité. Clémence tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même, analysant la pièce, ce qui avait changé depuis son départ. Désormais, l'appartement était en désordre, des fiches, une couvertures et des tasses vides trainant sur le sol. Cependant, ce n'est pas le bazar qui surprit la jeune femme mais les légers trous dans l'un des murs ressemblant à des impacts de balles. Choquée, Clémence ne put s'empêcher de les inspecter, fixant d'un œil méprisant le _smiley_ peint à la bombe sur sa belle tapisserie.

Ces deux crétins avaient abimé son appartement.

- Clémence Bron.

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers les locataires, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Quoi ? Grommela t-elle.

- Je ne t'ai pas invité chez moi pour que tu fasses l'état des lieux, lança froidement Sherlock. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Est-ce que cela s'est seulement gravé une micro-seconde dans ton misérable esprit ? Nous avons deux victimes et un merveilleux diabolique psychopathe qui court toujours... Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te concentrer le plus possible.

Clémence haussa un sourcil. _Tu peux toujours te..._

- Panzel suspecte la voisine, expliqua John.

- Je n'ai rien à faire des spéculations d'un idiot pauvre et soumis à sa crétine de maitresse.

- Sherlock..., grommela l'ex-militaire.

- John, reprit le détective. Je sais qui est notre assassin.

- Comme ça, se moqua Clémence. La réponse t'est tombée du ciel.

Ce malade mental et ses délires à la noix commençaient sérieusement à l'exaspérer.

- Pendant que vous avez inutilement interrogé Panzel, je me suis occupée de la voisine. Comme prévue, c'est une grande fan de théâtre et une parfaite vieille dame. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi niaise, quoi que Anderson bat des records ces derniers temps. La voisine m'a guidé jusqu'à un certain Grown, directeur d'un théâtre minable à l'autre bout de Londres.

_Connard._

- C'est l'assassin. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le prendre la main dans le sac.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Siffla la jeune femme.

Sherlock se tourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

- Il organise une pièce ce soir. Tu seras sûrement la seule spectatrice et il tentera de te tuer.

Le détective planta ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux de la psychiatre. Celle-ci, malgré la tension dans l'air, explosa d'un rire nerveux qui dura moins de cinq minutes.

- C'est hors de question que je fasse ça.

- Tu préfères dormir dehors ? Questionna Sherlock. Si tu fais tout ce que je te demande, tu pourras dormir sur le canapé.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Clémence aurait pris cette situation à la rigolade et aurait donné une bonne tape dans le dos de son interlocuteur. Sauf que tout ça ne la faisait pas du tout rire.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Sherlock, gronda la jeune femme.

- Tu vas pourtant accepter ma proposition, prédit le détective.

Clémence serra les poings.

- Si je comprends bien, tu nous as envoyé voir Panzel... pour rien ? Questionna John, tentant de calmer l'ambiance.

- Tu es lent, John. Terriblement lent, soupira Sherlock.

Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé à la psychiatre qui secoua la tête.

- C'est ça ou je laisse Lestrade t'embarquer, rappela le détective.

- Va te faire foutre.

- C'est à dix-huit heure, rue des Kodomoses. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te changer, lança Sherlock en ignorant l'insulte. Arrive avec cinq minutes d'avance.

Et comme le parfait connard qu'il était, Sherlock sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

><p>À vingt-deux heures moins cinq, se gelant dans un quartier à la sortie de Londres, se trouvait Clémence Bron.<p>

Malgré son instinct de survie et sa fierté mal placée, la jeune femme avait fini par se rendre dans un théâtre minable pour servir d'appât à un psychopathe. Elle avait assisté à la représentation et avait fait la connaissance de Grown -le suspect numéro un d'après Sherlock. Il s'était montré aimable et les deux adultes avaient longuement bavardé. Grown avait d'ailleurs fini par inviter la psychiatre à prendre un café. Cependant, pour une raison X ou Y, le directeur du théâtre avait demandé à Clémence de l'attendre dehors.

Cela avait permit à la jeune femme de nourrir sa rancœur envers Sherlock Holmes. Pourquoi était-ce elle l'appât ? John aurait très bien pu s'en charger ! Le détective cherchait-il encore à la punir, à l'humilier ? _ça va trop loin ! _Songea Clémence en soufflant sur ses mains glacées. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'elle attendait seule dehors. _Je les emmerde tous._ Elle commença à partir lorsqu'une voix masculine l'interpella.

- Désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa Grown en la rattrapant. Toujours partante pour ce café ?

Grown devait bien avoir vingt ans de plus que la psychiatre et n'avait rien de l'homme attirant. C'était un simple directeur de théâtre au ventre bien tendu et au regard pervers.

Clémence hocha la tête et frissonna en se laissant conduire vers une ruelle non loin. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait l'impression que l'on jouait du tambour dans sa pauvre tête. _Quel était le plan déjà ? Que devait-elle faire en cas de problème ?_ Jusque là, Clémence avait imaginé qu'une équipe de police viendrait la sauver en cas de problème. Cependant, l'absence de voitures prioritaires l'angoissait de plus en plus.

_Des gens étaient-ils au courant du danger dans lequel elle s'élançait ?_ Clémence se mit à claquer des dents en entrant dans la ruelle. _Sherlock savait-il qu'elle avait suivi ses indications ?_

- Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai un truc de prévu ! Se dégonfla soudainement la jeune femme.

Elle s'éloigna précipitamment de Grown et tenta de rejoindre la rue principale, bercée par la douce lumière des lampadaires, mais le directeur du théâtre lui attrapa le bras. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Elle eut soudainement envie de vomir en sentant ses entrailles se tordre sous l'effet de la peur.

- Une minute, ordonna Grown d'une voix mielleuse.

_Je vais mourir._ Le souffle court, Clémence tenta de se libérer, en vain. L'homme, la tenant fermement, se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla son haleine fétide dans le cou.

- Écrivons une Tragédie, susurra Grown.

Et la jeune femme le vit sortir un canif de sa poche. Même dans la pénombre, elle réussit à apercevoir l'expression sadique du directeur.

- Je vais t'ajouter à ma collection...

Clémence ne bougea pas, pétrifiée par la peur. La lame du couteau se pressa sur son cou alors que la bouche de Grown s'approchait de son oreille.

- Je vais te tuer comme j'ai tué les deux autres.

La psychiatre donna un violent coup de pied à son agresseur et s'éloigna le plus possible, courant vers la rue illuminée. Cependant, elle n'alla pas bien loin. L'homme la poussa violemment et la cloua au sol. _Je vais mourir._ La lame du canif se mit à briller dans la pénombre.

- On ne bouge plus ! Cria une voix. Posez votre arme, vous êtes cernés !

Grown se racla la gorge et, tout en lançant un regard haineux à Clémence, il obéit. Le canif ne toucha pas encore le sol que deux policiers se jetaient sur Grown. Ils le menottèrent et le conduisirent vers la rue. La psychiatre sursauta lorsqu'une couverture de survie se posa sur ses épaules.

- Tu t'en es très bien sortie, la félicita John.

Elle regarda ses cheveux blonds et son sourire avenant. La vision du visage du directeur remplaça le visage du soldat. Clémence ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. De petits points noirs se mirent à danser devant elle.

La jeune femme se releva et tituba en arrière, s'écartant le plus possible de l'animation de la rue. Elle y aperçut Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson et Sherlock. Ce dernier, baigné dans la lumière des lampadaires, braqua ses yeux bleus sur elle. Et malgré la distance qui les séparait, Clémence sut tout de suite qu'il était entrain de l'analyser. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança dans les profondeurs de Londres. Titubant d'abord, elle se mit à courir, le vent lui griffant le visage. Elle avait déjà couru ainsi mais cela remontait à plusieurs années en arrière.

_- Toutes mes condoléances, lança poliment une infirmière._

_Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant une étudiante en psychiatrie tout à fait stoïque devant le corps de sa mère. Cela faisait deux ans que Clémence Bron avait quitté Londres pour Liverpool. Cela avait été dur d'abandonner sa vie mais elle y était désespérément arrivée et avait pris soin de sa mère jusqu'au dernier moment. Jusqu'à ce que sa génitrice fasse une ultime tentative de suicide._

_Clémence regarda le corps d'une femme qu'elle avait trop peu connu, une femme pour qui elle n'avait jamais été qu'un choix dans la vie, qu'une erreur. Qu'avait-elle fait pour l'étudiante à part mourir prématurément ? Rien, absolument rien. Par contre, Clémence, elle, avait mérité sa place au Paradis. La jeune femme ne comptait plus toutes les fois où elle avait sauvé sa génitrice, où elle l'avait protégé d'elle même._

_Clémence observa le corps froid et pâle devant elle. Elle regarda les longs cheveux noirs, le rouge à lèvres violet et le perçing à la lèvre. _Je te hais_, songea la jeune femme, fixant le cadavre. _Je te hais._ Et puis, ce fut comme si ses sens entraient en ébullition. Clémence sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, lui déchirant la cage-thoracique. Elle entendit les bruits dans le couloir lui vriller le crane. Les néons lui brulèrent les yeux, l'odeur aseptisée lui donna un haut le cœur. L'étudiante eut clairement l'impression que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge. Elle sortit de la chambre et courut dans l'hôpital, fuyant une haine tenace et une peur nouvelle._

Assise près d'une benne, à environ deux rues du théâtre, pleurait Clémence Bron.

Elle détestait pleurer, imaginant parfaitement son visage rouge, ses yeux bouffies et dégoulinant de maquillage. Et puis, elle n'arrivait jamais à s'arrêter. Quand Clémence pleurait, ou avait envie de pleurer, les gens ne pouvait rien faire à part la laisser seule.

- Clémence Bron, appela une voix de baryton.

Dans la pénombre, la jeune femme distingua un homme de grande taille s'avançait vers elle.

- Barre toi, renifla la psychiatre en apercevant des yeux bleus ennuyés se posaient sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? L'enquête est terminée, la police a attrapé Grown.

- Je suis entrain de réfléchir au sens du monde, Sherlock... Alors, dégage de là ! Hurla Clémence.

Elle tenta d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues mais celle-ci furent remplacées par d'autres.

- Comme promis, tu peux dormir sur le canapé.

- Va te faire foutre, j'ai un studio.

Sherlock lui lança un regard fatigué.

- Je n'ai jamais vu pareil menteuse, commenta t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Les yeux du détective s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua le visage humide de Clémence. Sherlock Holmes reprit cependant son air suffisant. La jeune femme sentit le désagréable regard froid du détective sur elle.

- Mais tu vas te barrer ?! Hurla Clémence. Casse-toi ! Je veux pas de ta pitié ! Laisse moi !

Sherlock la détailla comme si elle était la chose la plus étrange du monde._ Pour qui il se prenait ?! Pour qui il la prenait ?!_ Elle était Clémence Bron, citoyenne du Royaume-Unis, et elle avait le droit de chialer en paix ! Le détective comprit enfin son désir de solitude et s'éloigna lentement de la psychiatre.

- La porte restera ouverte, lança t-il en disparaissant sous les jurons d'une jeune femme excédée.

Et puis, Clémence se remit à pleurer. Cela dura longtemps et quand la lune se mit à éclairer la ruelle, la jeune femme était calmée. Elle se leva, sécha ses joues humides et frictionna ses mains sous le froid. Puis, tel un automate, elle se dirigea vers la rue Bekerstreet. Les yeux perdus devant elle, Clémence tentait de prendre un air assuré. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse devant Sherlock Holmes. Elle allait certes squatter son canapé, mais, au fond, ce n'était que du donnant-donnant. Clémence lui prêtait son appartement, le détective la logeait cette nuit.

La jeune femme arriva bientôt devant l'immeuble 221b. Sans surprise, elle pénétra facilement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, remerciant sa tante qui ne fermait jamais la porte d'entrée à clef. Martha Hudson était comme ça, elle préférait prendre le risque d'être attaqué par un psychopathe fanatique de théâtre plutôt que d'empêcher des pauvres SDF d'entrer. Clémence se rappela les nombreux jours où elle avait surpris sa tante entrain de prendre le thé avec un clochard de Bekerstreet.

La psychiatre poussa un long soupir en gravissant les escaliers menant à l'étage. Elle préféra ignorer la présence des interrupteurs, ne voulant pas réveiller sa tante au rez de chaussée. Quand la jeune femme monta sur le pallier, une vague de fatigue la submergea. Se massant la nuque, Clémence posa sa main sur la poignet de porte. Elle bailla et poussa distraitement l'issue. Celle-ci ne bougea pas. La jeune femme retenta l'expérience, en vain. Le porte était fermé. Sherlock Holmes s'était joué d'elle. Il lui avait menti.

- Espèce d'en...

- Clémence Bron.

Elle se tourna et aperçut, au bas des escaliers, un détective aux cheveux bouclés.

- Tu avais dit que la porte serait ouverte, gronda la jeune femme.

En quelques enjambées, Sherlock la rejoignit sur le pallier. Il sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra ensuite dans son appartement, laissant la psychiatre seule sur le seuil. Poussant un long soupir, Clémence entra dans l'appartement. Elle haussa un sourcil en apercevant le détective allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes sur son torse.

- Fait moi du café, ordonna Sherlock, les yeux plantés au plafond.

- Tu m'as prise pour ta bonne ?

- Madame Hudson passe la nuit chez l'une de ses amies. John va sans doute dormir chez l'une des filles du bar -je pencherais pour la blonde, John a toujours aimé les blondes. Et je ne sais pas me faire du café, récita le détective.

- Tu ne sais pas te faire du café ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui servait un tel mensonge.

- Dégage du canapé. J'ai passé une journée plus nulle que la tienne, je le mérite, déclara Clémence.

Sherlock se tourna soudainement vers la psychiatre.

- Ah oui ? S'étonna t-il. Je n'étais pas au courant que tu avais résolu un double meurtre, mit un psychopathe derrière les barreaux, emmenait ton ami au bar et accueillit une abrutie sous ton toit.

Clémence se racla la gorge et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle se saisit d'une capsule de caféine qu'elle rentra dans la célèbre machine à expresso. Elle trouva ensuite une vieille tasse dans l'évier et recueillit le précieux liquide. La jeune femme rejoignit le salon, sa tasse en main.

- Maintenant, tu sors du canapé, ordonna la psychiatre en trempant ses lèvres dans _son_ café. T'as une chambre, non ?

Sherlock poussa un long soupir et tourna le dos à son interlocutrice.

- M'ennuie, gronda t-il se frappant la tête contre le dossier du canapé.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Je prends ta chambre, décida la jeune femme.

Et sans plus de parole, elle se dirigea vers la porte adjacente à la cuisine.

- Malgré ton ridicule cerveau, il s'avère que tu es une personne plus intéressante que la moyenne, lui lança Sherlock tandis que la psychiatre claquait la porte derrière elle.

Bien sûr que Clémence avait entendu ce compliment englué dans cette méchanceté en bouteille que possédait le détective. Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas souhaité répondre ou remercier son hôte. On ne pardonnait pas aussi facilement un crétin de détective voleur d'appartement.

* * *

><p><strong>Personne ayant commenté: <strong>Ouf, ça veut dire que mon Sherlock Holmes reste dans le réel ! Je ne mettrais pas de Yaoi, désolé ! Merci !

_Sinon ? Vous, lecteurs passant par là, trouvez-vous ce chapitre à votre goût ? Et la fanfiction en elle-même ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rerebonjour ! Joyeux Noel et bonne fête ! L'enquête qui va suivre se portera beaucoup sur Clémence -je vais planter son caractère ! Cependant, je vous promets que l'enquête suivante sera une vraie enquête, basée sur la série !_

_**DISCLAIMER: **Les personnages principaux sauf Clémence et David ne m'appartiennent pas !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Clémence se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant, elle mit plusieurs minutes à se souvenir du lieu où elle se trouvait. _Mon appartement. _La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage, s'interrogeant momentanément sur la raison de son réveil. Des bruits de coups de feux la lui révélèrent bien vite. _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette merde ?! _Clémence, l'adrénaline parcourant déjà ses veines, sauta de son lit et courut jusqu'à sa porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

- Bon réveil, Clémence, lui sourit John.

Le médecin buvait tranquillement un café au coin du feu tandis que son colocataire, armé d'un Glock, tirait dans le mur d'en face. _Attends, attends... _Clémence se massa les paupières pour éliminer les dernières traces de sommeils dans son esprit légèrement embrumé. Mais non, son subconscient ne lui jouait pas des tours, Sherlock Holmes était bien entrain d'abîmer son appartement.

- Aucune affaire intéressante, expliqua l'ancien soldat. Il s'ennuie.

Clémence ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sèchement. Elle n'avait nul part où dormir cette nuit non plus et la possibilité de rester dans la chambre du détective l'alléchait particulièrement. De toutes manières, Sherlock Holmes finirait bien par payer -au sens propre comme au sens figuré- pour les dégâts qu'il avait causé.

- Si tu veux du café, c'est..., ne put finir John.

- Ça va, lui assura la jeune femme. Je sais déjà où c'est.

Et d'un pas nonchalant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, tentant de ne pas sursauter au son des coups de feux. Une tasse à café entre les mains, Clémence Bron s'installa sur le second fauteuil, observant la cheminée vide.

- Il est quand même vachement dérangé, lança la psychiatre en se tournant vers son homologue masculin. S'ennuyer alors que la veille, il a contribué à attraper un psychopathe.

- Je n'y ai pas contribué, rétorqua Sherlock. J'ai attrapé Grown par mes propres moyens.

Clémence hocha distraitement la tête._ La modestie, ça existe._

- Je pense avoir été d'une grande aide, ajouta la jeune femme en se tournant vers le détective.

Uniquement habillé d'un drap blanc, Sherlock Holmes planta ses yeux bleus translucides dans ceux de la psychiatre

- À part avoir fondu en larmes, je ne vois pas à quoi tu as servi, répliqua t-il sèchement.

John se raidit. Clémence tiqua. Sherlock tira de nouveau dans le mur.

- Espèce de... !

- Les enfants, Lestrade est là ! Appela madame Hudson depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Aussitôt, les deux locataires se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Le détective s'élança vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le gendarme tandis que le médecin partait dans la cuisine pour préparer du café. Clémence se massa l'arrête de nez en se levant de son fauteuil. Elle salua d'un signe de tête Lestrade lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans l'appartement. Le chef de la police de Scotland Yard fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur de poudre dans l'air. Il préféra toutefois se taire.

- Je vous écoute, Lestrade ! S'exclama Sherlock en remontant les escaliers.

Il claqua presque la porte derrière lui.

- Ce matin, un agent de sécurité du British Museum nous a téléphoné pour nous avertir du vol du très célèbre collier de l'impératrice Sisi, expliqua Lestrade en acceptant la tasse que lui tendait son ami médecin. Ce collier est constitué de plusieurs pierres précieuses, telles que des émeraudes ou des rubis. Après quelques analyses de l'équipe scientifique, il s'est avéré n'y avoir aucune trace sur la scène de crime.

Clémence papillonna légèrement des yeux, attendant fébrilement la suite du récit.

- Le seul indice que nous ayons est une petite culotte n'ayant pas encore servi contenue de l'absence de trace d'ADN.

Un léger silence plana dans l'appartement.

- Un 7, déclara brutalement Sherlock. Tu as apporté la culotte ?

John grimaça. _Lui aussi trouve que le mot «culotte» n'a rien à faire dans la bouche de ce connard ? _Lestrade hocha la tête et sortit de la poche de sa veste une pochette plastique contenant le précieux indice. Il la tendit au détective qui déchira l'enveloppe avant de la jeter par terre. _Et dire que c'est ma tante qui nettoie après lui..._ Sherlock porta le sous-vêtement à son visage et renifla bruyamment le tissu.

- Mais t'es vraiment pas bien..., murmura Clémence en écarquillant les yeux.

Le détective ne releva pas et observa la culotte sous toutes les coutures, la tournant entre ses doigts fins.

- John, avec moi, décida t-il soudain.

Il jeta la culotte par dessus son épaule et s'élança dans les escaliers, son colocataire sur ses talons. Clémence les suivit mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de l'immeuble. Elle observa les deux hommes s'avancer sur la route, hélant à taxi. Une voiture noire s'arrêta. Sherlock grimpa à l'intérieur, John l'imita. Cependant, le véhicule ne démarra pas.

- Clémence Bron, grogna le détective. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire et sortit de l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle monta dans le taxi.

- Vous me déposez à l'hôpital St-Bart, comme c'est gentil ! Lança la psychiatre lorsque la voiture démarra.

- Non, nous nous rendons rue Sénèque, informa Sherlock.

Aussitôt, Clémence fronça les sourcils. La rue Sénèque était un quartier «chaud» de la ville et, à part ses centaines de maisons closes, il n'y avait rien à voir là-bas. Enfant, la jeune femme s'aventurait rarement rue Sénèque, sachant pertinemment les dangers qu'elle y encourrait. _Alors voilà donc la vraie nature de Sherlock Holmes, _pensa la psychiatre, _ce n'est rien qu'un sale pervers._

- Déposez-moi quand même à St-Bart, ordonna Clémence sans même se rendre compte de son ton hautain.

- Et pourquoi St-Bart ? Demanda John avec un léger sourire.

- Je vais y déposer mon CV, lança la jeune femme. Et essayer d'avoir une avance sur mon salaire.

L'ancien militaire hocha distraitement la tête.

- Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre rue Sénèque, lui proposa t-il dans un nouveau sourire. Tu nous raconteras comment ça c'est passé !

- Inutile, grommela Sherlock. Tu vas avoir un poste et une avance sur ton salaire. Au final, tu pourras même te payer une chambre dans un hôtel minable et retourner à une vie pathétiquement normale.

Clémence haussa un sourcil circonspect tandis que le taxi se garait sur la chaussée.

- Et bien, merci de m'avoir déposé, sourit-elle. Je vous laisse payer... Vu que je n'ai même pas de quoi m'acheter un bonbon à la menthe.

Et la jeune femme claqua brusquement la portière derrière elle.

L'hôpital St-Bart était constitué de trois bâtiments, la morgue, l'hôpital en lui-même et la maternité. Les trois édifices possédaient chacun trois étages avec une splendide vue sur une cour verdoyante où poussaient des rangs de tulipes multicolores. Un rouge-gorge piailla gaiement lorsque Clémence s'élança vers la porte principale. Celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement sur la psychiatre qui embrassa du regard l'entrée de l'hôpital St-Bart. Tout comme à l'extérieur, l'entrée respirait la sérénité avec ses plantes en pots et ses grandes baies vitrées filtrant une lumière chaude. Une secrétaire blonde tapait sur son ordinateur, confortablement installée derrière un comptoir.

- Bonjour, l'interpella Clémence. Je souhaiterais savoir si vous disposez d'un poste de psychiatre disponible ?

La secrétaire leva les yeux de son écran et hocha mollement la tête. Elle retourna à son ordinateur, tapota sur son clavier avant de se retourner vers son interlocutrice.

- Le docteur Paladius peut vous recevoir dans une heure, informa la secrétaire.

- Ça me va. J'attendrais, répondit Clémence en avisant les sièges dans l'entrée.

Et l'ancienne étudiante patienta, observant les patients entrés au compte-goûte, accompagnés la plus part du temps d'un proche. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, deux hommes entrèrent dans l'hôpital St-Bart. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils trainent là où je vais ? _Sherlock Holmes et John Watson n'adressèrent pas un seul regard à la secrétaire et se dirigèrent vers la morgue. La jeune femme tapota sur ses jambes. Il lui restait encore trente minutes à attendre...

- Hé, John !

Le médecin se retourna vivement et fit son plus beau sourire à son amie.

- Alors, ton entretien ?

- J'attends, répondit simplement Clémence en prenant place aux côtés de Sherlock. Vous allez où ?

Le détective poussa un soupir exaspéré. La futur psychiatre tiqua immédiatement.

- Oui, je sais que vous allez à la morgue ! Ne fait pas cette tête arrogante, Sherlock ! Gronda t-elle. Je voudrais savoir pour quelles raisons. À part pour voir un macchabée !

Détournant le regard pour fixer une plante verte -espérant ainsi se calmer-, Clémence rata le léger sourire sur le visage de Sherlock.

- Il s'avère que la culotte retrouvée au British Museum appartient à une prostituée morte il y a deux semaines, expliqua le détective. Je l'ai découvert parce que ce genre de sous-vêtement n'est vendu qu'à un endroit de la ville et acheté par une seule partie de la population: rue Sénèque par les prostituées. De plus, cette culotte sentait le kebab à plein nez. C'était ensuite très facile de trouver un magasin adjacent à un snack. D'après les prostituées du coin, le sous-vêtement appartenait à Maria Pandroski, l'une de leur "collègue". En inspectant le cadavre, on trouvera la raison de la mort.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le collier de l'impératrice Sisi, fit remarquer la jeune femme.

- Je suis certain que si, lança Sherlock avec un sourire hautain sur les lèvres. Le voleur veut nous faire comprendre quelque chose au sujet de la mort de cette prostituée.

_C'est une idée. _Clémence hocha distraitement la tête sous le regard malicieux de l'ex-militaire.

- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bonjour ...

La psychiatre haussa un sourcil en apercevant une jeune femme. Celle-ci ne devait pas être plus vieille que Clémence mais paraissait plus sérieuse, plus timide aussi. Ses cheveux caramels étaient attachés en queue de cheval tandis que ses deux petits yeux noirs fixaient le détective avec un respect mélangé à une tendresse étrange.

- Ah, Molly ! Sourit Sherlock. Je suis heureux que tu sois là ! Passe-moi les clefs, j'ai un cadavre à observer.

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr, accepta Molly. Je vais vous accompagner.

Et tandis que la petite bande s'enfonçait dans la morgue, la nouvelle venue observa attentivement la psychiatre. Cette dernière inclina légèrement la tête en se sentant rougir.

Clémence n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très gentil, de doux ou de gracieux. Elle avait plutôt été le genre d'enfant qui sèche l'école, qui vole des bonbons chez l'épicier du coin ou qui tire sur les couettes des petites filles. Et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps, la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue ayant un mal fou à se lier avec ces homologues féminin. Clémence avait fini par les jalouser de loin, imaginant secrètement toutes sortes de farces qui cloueraient le becs à ses fillettes blondes trop maquillées.

L'équipe entra dans une salle de la morgue où attendait plusieurs corps emballés dans des sacs plastique noir. Ils étaient installés sur différentes tables métalliques munies de leur évier respectif.

- Maria Pandroski, tu as reçu son corps la nuit dernière.

La psychiatre poussa un léger soupir en constatant que Sherlock ne faisait preuve d'aucune politesse ou gentillesse à l'égard de la nouvelle venue._ C'est vraiment un sale con. _Molly hocha la tête, un petit sourire planant sur ses lèvres, et s'enfonça dans la salle, passant ses doigts fins sur le sac de l'un des corps. La pathologiste -parce que cela devait être sa profession- se stoppa devant une énorme armoire métallique constellée de tiroirs en forme de carré. _Le frigo, _pensa Clémence tandis que Molly ouvrait l'un des tiroirs pour en sortir un nouveau corps, lui aussi emballé dans un sac. Sherlock Holmes s'approcha vivement et manqua de déchirer le film plastique en déballant le macchabée. Cette scène -si elle n'avait pas été si macabre- aurait sans doute fait rire Clémence, le détective ressemblant étrangement à un petit garçon le jour de Noël. _Je commence à m'habituer à ce comportement de timbré_, constata la psychiatre, _c'est mauvais signe._

- Très bien ! S'exclama Sherlock, un énorme sourire lui barrant le visage. Molly, du café !

- Ah ! Euh... oui, très bien, répondit la pathologiste.

La nouvelle venue sortit de la morgue, laissant les trois compères devant le corps de Maria Pandroski.

C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, au grands yeux et aux longs cheveux blonds tressés. Sa peau cadavérique laissait entrapercevoir son imposante bouche encore maquillée de rouge.

- Elle devait être jolie, commenta John.

Sherlock sortit de sa poche une loupe et observa attentivement le corps nu, surtout les hanches. Le détective renifla ensuite la peau de la défunte Maria avant d'inspecter l'intérieur de la bouche du cadavre. Clémence, juste derrière l'homme, détailla chacun de ses mouvements, de ses haussements de sourcils, comme perdue dans un songe. Elle trouvait la situation burlesque et s'en amusait. La psychiatre ne l'aurait pourtant avoué pour rien au monde.

- Oh, regarde ! S'étonna John en souriant.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils tout en extirpant de la bouche de Maria une magnifique perle rouge.

- J'ai vu, soupira le détective en faisant tourner la perle entre ses doigts. Un rubis finement travaillé... il est sans aucun doute l'une des perles du collier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec ça dans la bouche ? Demanda Clémence, un peu dégoutée.

- On en a trouvé un rubis avec la culotte, informa l'ancien militaire en souriante. Et un autre dans l'une des maisons closes de la rue Sénèque ! C'est sûr maintenant, le voleur veut nous dire quelque chose au sujet de Maria !

- Au sujet de son meurtre plus précisément, déclara Sherlock.

Il avait perdu son sourire et son air hautain avait repris sa place sur son visage pâle.

- Elle a été assassiné ? Questionna Clémence.

- Oui, informa le détective, fier. Regarde les marques sur ses hanches.

La psychiatre fit impasse sur la nudité du corps et observa les stigmates rouges barrant la peau morte. Les blessures étaient des écorchures à peine cicatrisées.

- Maria a dû être attaqué et vidé de son sang par ses coupures. Le travail a été fait par un criminel confirmé étant donné que seul les artères sont visées.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir visé l'aorte ? Continua la jeune femme. ça aurait été plus simple !

- Surement un fantasme pervers, conclut Sherlock en refermant le corps dans son sac plastique noir.

Il rangea le cadavre dans son tiroir et referma le frigidaire de la morgue. Au même moment, Molly revint, un café en main. Elle le tendit à Sherlock, ses yeux pétillants d'admiration. Le détective, lui, ne daigna même pas regarder la pathologiste. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il paraissait se trouver à des années lumières de cette salle de la morgue. Puis, brusquement, il avala le contenu de son café. Il tendit sa tasse à John et sortit précipitamment, son colocataire et Clémence sur ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?! S'exclama la psychiatre, courant presque pour rattraper le détective.

- Il faut que j'aille interroger des prostituées, que je trouve qui lui aurait voulu du mal. Puis, j'attraperais son meurtrier et je ferais le lien entre le voleur et l'assassin ! Expliqua Sherlock tout en sortant de l'hôpital. J'aime les meurtres parce qu'ils sont comme des puzzles … et j'ai bientôt toutes les pièces du mien !

Arrivé sur le trottoir, le détective ordonna à John de se dépêcher. Puis, il se tourna vers la psychiatre et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous professionnel ?

Clémence rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, gênée d'avoir été si inconsciente. Elle salua les deux squatteurs de son appartement et fit demi-tour, rejoignant l'hôpital. Quant elle fut dans l'entrée, l'ancienne étudiante poussa un long soupir en se passant une main sur le visage. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir qui avait bien pu tuer Maria Pandroski.

- Madame Bron ?

_Madame ?_ Clémence leva la tête et interrogea la secrétaire du regard.

- Le docteur Paladius vous attend à la cafétéria. C'est au premier étage, tout de suite à droite, précisa t-elle.

L'ancienne étudiante hocha la tête et, après avoir remercié la secrétaire, se dirigea vers un ascenseur se trouvant juste à côté du comptoir. Elle inspira profondément en appuyant sur le «1» du tableau de commande. Clémence ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

Malgré ses deux ans de thérapie, elle n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de sa peur des hôpitaux, le comble pour un médecin. Plusieurs fois, Clémence s'était interrogée sur la voie de la psychiatrie, se demandant si elle arriverait à surmonter sa peur primaire. Et toujours, la jeune femme avait remis cette question à plus tard, espérant pouvoir y répondre en temps voulu. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait bientôt faire face à un potentiel employeur, Clémence s'imaginait mal lui expliquer qu'elle pouvait très bien faire une crise de panique en pleine consultation.

À cette pensée, le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Elle secoua la tête pour balayer ses pensées et ouvrit les yeux en même temps que les portes de l'ascenseur. L'ancienne étudiante inspira et prit soin de ne pas lâcher des yeux le sol en inox, jetant parfois de rapides regards pour vérifier qu'elle se dirigeait bien dans la bonne direction: vers la cafétéria.

- Oh, vous !

Clémence inspira profondément et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la pathologiste.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter, je suis **Molly Hooper**, se présenta t-elle.

L'ancienne étudiante tendit sa main tremblante et serra celle de son interlocutrice qui fronça les sourcils.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta la pathologiste. Tu es toute pale !

- Oui, oui, lui assura Clémence. J'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne à cause de... tu vois ?

Molly ne répondit pas mais posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son homologue féminin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le médecin.

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec le docteur Paladium à la cafétéria, expliqua la jeune femme, ses yeux allant du sol à ceux de Molly.

- À la cafétéria ? Répéta celle-ci. D'accord, je vais t'y conduire.

- Merci, souffla l'ancienne étudiante. Au fait, je m'appelle Clémence Bron.

Main dans la main, les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Aucune des deux n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, chacune songeant à l'état d'esprit de l'autre même si Clémence était plus préoccupée par le sien. Elle se sentait mieux avec Molly, elle avait l'impression d'être moins seule et, d'après sa thérapie, s'était exactement le sentiment qui combattait le mieux sa peur. _Le problème,_ pensa la jeune femme, _c'est que Molly ne sera pas toujours là._

- Docteur Paladium, je vous amène votre rendez-vous, lança Molly.

Et Clémence, cachée derrière la pathologiste, la sentit fendre la foule.

- Oh, docteur Hooper. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez guide à vos heures perdues, répondit une voix masculine.

L'ancienne étudiante leva la tête pour observer son potentiel supérieur.

Le docteur Paladium était assis seul à une table entrain de manger de la salade verte. C'était un homme mince au visage fatigué, ses traits tirés par la vieillesse étaient marqués par des sourires à répétitions. Cependant, une lueur dans ses yeux verts mettait en garde Clémence. Elle avait comme l'impression que ce médecin et elle ne s'entendraient pas.

Molly après avoir lancer un joyeux «Bonne chance !» s'était éclipsée, laissant l'ancienne étudiante seule.

- Mademoiselle Bron, vous voulez un poste à St-Bart ?

Clémence hocha la tête et tendit son CV au médecin tandis qu'elle prenait place à sa table. Le docteur Paladium posa le dossier à côté de sa salade sans même l'ouvrir et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

- Très bien, je vous écoute.

_Il fallait que je tombe sur le genre de type qui ne lit pas les CV, hein ? _Clémence inspira, tentant de faire abstraction de la blouse blanche du médecin. Cette dernière lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir.

- Et bien, je … euh... Je m'appelle Clémence Bron.

- Merci, je le savais déjà, commenta le docteur Paladium.

_Ferme-la._

- Et j'ai fait des études de psychiatrie à... à -c'était où déjà ?- Liverpool, continua la jeune femme.

- Très bien. Et quels sont vos centre d'intérêt ?

- Je...

Clémence se massa le front. _Saleté de migraine._

- J'aime beaucoup tout ce qui concerne les étoiles, j'ai un télescope chez moi... Enfin, j'avais. Ma tante a dû le vendre.

- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi d'être psychiatre ?

L'ancienne étudiante planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son potentiel supérieur. Elle observa de nouveau cette lueur mesquine dans son regard et déglutit. Clémence Bron était en position de faiblesse. Elle n'était pas dans le meilleur des endroits, ni avec la meilleure des personnes. Et cela lui donnait la migraine.

- Quant j'étais petite, j'avais des troubles du comportement, des terreurs nocturnes et plusieurs phobies, expliqua la jeune femme. J'ai vu beaucoup de psychiatre mais seul un m'a vraiment aidé, m'a complétement sauvé. J'aimerais sauver des gens comme ce médecin m'a sauvé auparavant.

Le docteur Paladium hocha la tête.

- Je vois. Et, vos troubles se sont dissipés ou … ?

_On y est_, pensa Clémence_. Mensonge ou vérité ?_

- Ils se sont dissipés un peu après mes dix ans, déclara l'ancienne étudiante.

_C'était -en quelque sorte- vrai. _Les terreurs nocturnes s'étaient fait inexistante depuis plus de deux ans mais, après un choc psychologique ou durant une période de stress, ces cauchemars revenaient toujours hanter Clémence. Quant à ses phobies, la plus part étaient partie en fumée -sauf celle des hôpitaux, bien entendu. La jeune femme avait parfois des crises de colère ou de larme mais, comme pour ses terreurs nocturnes, elles ne revenaient que rarement.

- Et vos mensonges ? Questionna le docteur Paladium. Étaient-ils aussi pathétique dans le temps ?

Clémence déglutit et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

- Je ne veux pas de menteur dans mon service, ajouta l'homme en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette en papier. Au revoir, mademoiselle Bron.

Le docteur Paladium prit son plateau et quitta la table, laissant la jeune femme seule.

* * *

><p><strong>Gretchen:<strong> Merci ! :D Tout le monde aurait voulu gifler Sherlock -sauf moi parce que j'en aurais pas eu le courage ! Il fait quand même un peu peur parfois ! u_u Merci, développer Sherlock Holmes est mon objectif numéro 2 ! *^* Et bien, je pense que Sherlock a dit qu'il la trouvait intéressante parce que... je ne te le dirais pas étant donné que la question sera posée dans le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour la review !


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER****: **__l'oeuvre de Conan Doyle ne m'appartient pas: et ça se voit !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<br>

- Ce n'est qu'un sale enfoiré de merde ! Putain, David, j'avais envie de le frapper ! Comment ça «ça m'apprendra à mentir» ?! Mes mensonges t'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, espèce d'ingrat ! Non, ne raccroche pas ! J'ai besoin de défouler ma rage ! Ah ouais. Tu sais, je t'ai parlé des deux crétins qui squattent mon appartement ? Il s'avère qu'ils sont assez... cool. Je les aime bien mais ils vont quand même devoir dégager le plancher... Putain, David, j'ai pas de job' ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi moi ?! Non, je ne retournerais chez pas un psy' ! C'est moi le psy' !

Assise dans les escaliers, Clémence Bron discutait au téléphone avec son meilleur ami. Cela faisait presque dix minutes qu'elle était rentrée et, constatant l'absence d'une personne à qui se plaindre, elle avait décidé d'appeler l'unique personne qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme aux cheveux bouclés et son acolyte blonds. John salua rapidement la psychiatre en montant les marches des escaliers. Sherlock, lui, l'ignora complétement.

- Euh... Ah oui, donc, je te disais...

- Maria Pandroski couchait avec Samuel Skyres ! S'exclama Sherlock depuis l'appartement. Reste à trouver comment le prouver...

- David, je vais devoir te laisser. Je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord. Ouais, désolée. Et merci, sourit la jeune femme en raccrochant.

Elle laissa le téléphone fixe dans les escaliers et monta à l'étage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Clémence en s'asseyant dans l'un des deux fauteuils.

- Du café, Clémence ? Questionna John.

- Non, ça ira.

- Maria avait un agenda bien rempli, et un seul nom apparaît plusieurs fois, expliqua Sherlock en agitant un carnet. Contenu du travail de Maria, de ses goûts concernant les hommes...

- Comment tu connais ses goûts ?

- Lèvres pulpeuses, longs cils, visage carré et limé, nez droit, grands yeux, bon tour de torse, courbes voluptueuses, énuméra le détective. Pour une belle femme, il faut un bel homme. De plus, contenue de leur Q.I respectifs, ils devaient formés un beau couple.

Sherlock tendit à Clémence, installée sur son fauteuil, une photographie de Samuel Skyres. Elle ne put réfréner un petit hochement de tête.

En effet, leur suspect numéro un faisait un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il était mince, svelte, et incroyablement bien musclé. Sa peau était basanée et ses cheveux blonds. La photographie avait été prise à la plage pendant que le jeune homme bronzait sur la plage.

- Skyres est la dernière personne à avoir vu Maria avant qu'elle soit retrouvée dans un caniveau, conclut Sherlock.

- Donc, c'est sûrement l'assassin, ajouta la psychiatre. Mais comment tu comptes prouver ça ? Et il est hors de question que je serve d'appât !

Sherlock monta sur le canapé avant d'en redescendre. Il saisit un violon sur son bureau, posa le carnet et l'inspecta. Pendant ce temps, Clémence se saisit du calepin et le feuilleta. Les pages étaient presque toujours complété par des informations telles que faire les courses, rendre visite à grand-mère ou faire un tour à l'église.

- Non, bien sûr que tu ne serviras pas d'appât, s'agaça le détective. Tes compétences en la matière sont nulles.

L'homme tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, son instrument entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Chuchota Clémence.

John haussa les épaules, prenant son ordinateur portable sur le bureau.

- Une étude a prouvé que l'exercice physique influé sur les capacités mentales des individus, déclara Sherlock. Mais ça ne marche pas... Les scientifiques ! Presque tous des idiots ! John, où sont mes cigarettes ?

- Tu as arrêté de fumer..., répondit celui-ci.

- John !

La jeune femme soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

- Tu pourrais pas te dépêcher de trouver ce que l'on doit faire ? Questionna t-elle, n'appréciant pas cet état végétatif dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- Ennuyant, gronda le détective en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Clémence poussa un soupir.

- On ne pourrait pas... ?

- Entrer par effraction chez Skyres ? Devina Sherlock avant d'éclater de rire. Bien sûr que si ! Sauf qu'il n'est pas chez lui.

- Et comment tu sais ça ?

- Parce qu'il vit aux Etats-Unis, répondit John. Et que sa femme a averti la police locale de son absence.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- D'après toi, c'est un tueur en série ? Continua t-elle . Ou juste un assassin du dimanche ?

- C'est...

Le détective écarquilla les yeux et posa son violon sur le canapé en se relevant. Il fit plusieurs pas, le regard perdu. Un sourire jouissif prit ensuite place sur les lèvres de Sherlock alors qu'il attrapait brusquement Clémence par l'épaule. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais seul un rire franc en sortie tandis que son propriétaire se mettait à danser dans la pièce.

- C'est ça, répéta t-il plusieurs fois. C'est ça !

- Sherlock ? Ne comprit pas John.

- Ce qu'on fait le dimanche ! S'exclama le détective. C'est tellement logique ! Ça tombe sous le sens ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Clémence fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait le dimanche ?

- Oh, s'écria John. Mais oui !

- Mais de quoi ?

- Maria allait à l'église ! Lança Sherlock.

- Oui, consentit la jeune femme.

- Nous sommes un dimanche ! Récapitula le détective. Samuel n'est pas chez lui et ne travaille pas ! Où pourrait-il être ?!

- Chez des amis ?

Le regard hautain de Sherlock blessa la psychiatre plus qu'elle ne le laissa paraître. Et, tandis que les deux hommes partaient récolter des aveux ou des preuves de la culpabilité de Samuel, Clémence resta plantée au milieu du salon. Les poings serrés, elle aperçut John donner un coup de coude au détective tout en la désignant du doigt mais Sherlock, trop pressé, n'y prêta pas attention. Il sortit de l'appartement avec le médecin, oubliant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

_Sale con. _Clémence se massa le visage, repensant à sa journée. Elle s'installa sur le canapé en observant les deux locataires prendre un taxi. _Je ne deviendrais jamais psychiatre,_ se rendit compte la jeune femme, seule, dans le salon. Et son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait peut-être plus rien à faire ici. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait à part ses souvenirs ? Elle aimait Londres, certes, mais le monde lui ouvrait les bras. Elle pouvait bien choisir une autre ville où s'établir.

- Clémence ? L'interpella madame Hudson en entrant dans l'appartement.

Son vieux visage et ses yeux débordant de gentillesse réconfortèrent immédiatement la jeune femme qui eut un pâle sourire.

- Ça va ? Questionna sa tante en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Les garçons ne te fatiguent pas trop ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, discuta Clémence. C'est rien.

Madame Hudson posa sa main sur les cheveux de sa nièce et les caressa doucement.

- Ma pauvre petite puce, sourit tristement la vieille dame. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu sois si triste ?

Elle se tut avant de répondre à sa propre question:

- Tu es la bienvenue ici, Clem'. Tu le sais, j'espère. C'est vrai que ce n'est plus comme avant, que ton oncle et David ne sont plus avec nous... Mais, avec Sherlock et John, on...

Madame Hudson ne termina pas sa phrase et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, les yeux plantés sur la cheminée, ne scia pas, se contentant de maintenir toutes ses forces dans le simple fait de ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Regarde moi, Clem'. Regarde moi, ordonna la vieille dame.

Clémence pivota durement vers sa tante.

- Tu es parfaite, tu m'entends ? Reprit madame Hudson. Tu es belle, intelligente, modeste, généreuse, soucieuse. Tu as tes défauts, c'est vrai, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que les autres en ont aussi.

Les deux femmes s'observèrent silencieusement avant que la plus vieille ne se mette à sourire.

- J'ai reçu un appel de Lestrade pour Sherlock. J'aime bien savoir où sont les garçons et quand est-ce qu'ils rentrent... Donc, j'ai reçu cet appel qui disait que le suspect numéro un avait pris une chambre d'hôtel rue Sénèque. Il a été aperçu par Lestrade lui-même. Ne me demande pas ce qu'il faisait rue Sénèque, ça le regarde ! Mais quand même, à son âge...

- L'adresse ? Demanda Clémence.

- Ah, euh, oui: Rue Sénèque, 223, lui répondit sa tante.

Après avoir chaudement remercié sa tante, la jeune femme prit son manteau et descendit dans la rue où elle héla un taxi.

- Rue Sénèque, ordonna t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle allait leur prouver à tous. Elle allait leur montrer que ses mensonges étaient aussi utiles que les déductions de Sherlock, que les informations de John. Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Le taxi s'arrêta sur la bas-côté de la route. Clémence en descendit rapidement, laissant le conduction l'insulter. <em>Parce que oui, elle n'avait pas d'argent pour payer...<em> Elle inspira l'air pollué et s'enfonça dans la foule bondant la rue. La jeune femme tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les prostituées, les ivrognes ou simplement les passants et, après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle finit par atteindre le 223, rue Sénèque. Un agent de sécurité -qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?- lui refusa cependant l'accès, clamant que les flic' n'étaient pas admis. _Très bien_, pensa Clémence._ À Rome, fait comme les Romains. _Elle inspira profondément et changea de cible, entrant dans une boutique de vêtements. Elle s'approcha de la vendeuse, derrière son comptoir.

- Police, c'est une réquisition, déclara la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla la vendeuse. Vous faut un mandas pour ça !

- On est pas dans les séries américains ! J'ai besoin de certains de vos vêtements !

- Quoi ?!

- Ceux de votre magasin, précisa Clémence en haussant un sourcil. C'est pour...

- Ouais, c'est ça, la coupa la vendeuse. Montrez moi votre plaque d'abord !

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre.

- Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est très urgent, promit Clémence en se tournant vers les rayons du petit magasin.

Le lieu était vide de toutes autres personnes.

Brusquement, l'apprentie détective contourna le comptoir sous les cris de fureur et de peur de la vendeuse. D'un coup sec, la jeune femme lui décrocha une droite qui envoya la pauvre vendeuse au sol, sonnée pour quelques heures. Étouffant une nouvelle excuse, Clémence attrapa les vêtements les plus provocants qu'elle trouva et partit se changer dans l'une des cabines. Une fois la chose fait, elle sortit de nouveau dans la rue, serrant les dents devant les regards avides des passants. La jeune femme se dirigea de nouveau vers le 223 et, cette fois, entra. À peine fut-elle dans l'entrée qu'elle se dirigea vers l'hôtelier derrière son comptoir. Celui-ci, un peu saoul, lui fit un sourire pervers.

- La chambre de Samuel Skyres, ordonna Clémence.

- Tu veux pas rester avec moi plutôt ? Proposa l'hôtelier avec un regard lubrique.

- Samuel Skyres, répéta la jeune femme.

- Ouais, ouais, la 15.

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait des escaliers, elle entendit l'hôtelier l'insulter. Poussant un soupir, Clémence parcourut le premier étage du bâtiment à la recherche de la chambre numéro 15 qu'elle trouva au niveau supérieur. Se raclant la gorge, la jeune femme frappa à la porte. Contre toutes attentes, se ne fut pas Samuel Skyres qui lui ouvrit mais une femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

- La chambre de Samuel Skyres ? L'ignora Clémence.

- Oui, mais... Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

L'ancienne étudiante pénétra dans l'appartement, poussant la potentielle prostituée. La chambre d'hôtel était miteuse et les draps du lit étaient défaits. L'«invitée» de Samuel était habillée d'une nuisette et criait à la mort contre ce «cambrioleur».

- Où est-il ? Demanda Clémence.

- Je ne vous le dirais pas !

L'apprentie détective fronça les sourcils, s'obligeant à prendre un air agressif.

- À l'église, murmura la prostituée.

- Pardon ?

- Il est à l'église ! Répéta t-elle plus fort.

La chambre était meublée de manière à ce que personne ne puisse s'y cacher. Le lit, trop bas, ne permettait pas à Clémence de se glisser dessous. _Tant pis pour l'effet de surprise,_ pensa la jeune femme. D'un signe de tête, elle fit signe à l'«invitée» de débarrasser le plancher. La porte claqua, Clémence sauta sur le matelas. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux, elle se mit à songer que si jamais son plan échouait, elle aurait de réels problèmes. Comme être emmener par la police pour coups et blessures contre une pauvre vendeuse. _Ou alors_, réfléchit Clémence, _ou alors Skyres se chargerait de son compte. _

La jeune femme déglutit en comprenant qu'elle ne se fixait que sur des hypothèses, sur aucune preuve, à part le jugement d'un détective voleur d'appartement. _Et s'il s'était trompé ? Et si Skyres n'était pas le coupable ?_ Clémence secoua la tête. _Au pire_, pensa t-elle, _je récolterais au moins des indices_. Soudain, la jeune femme aperçut un caméscope posé au pied du lit. Clémence eut un sourire en allumant l'appareil. Sans regarder son contenu, elle le posta face à la porte. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps et, au bout d'un certain temps, un homme entra dans la pièce.

- Oh, une poulette dans ma chambre ! S'exclama t-il en titubant jusqu'au lit. Quel beau cadeau d'adieu !

- Samuel Skyres ? Demanda Clémence en jetant un coup d'œil à la seconde sortie de la chambre: la fenêtre.

Celle-ci donnait droit sur la rue.

- Le seul et l'unique, chéri !

- Vous partez ? Continua celle-ci.

- Demain, j'prends un avion pour Paris ! Répondit Samuel.

Il approcha une main avide vers la cuisse de la jeune femme mais celle-ci sauta du lit pour rejoindre la porte.

- Avez-vous assassiner Maria Pandroski ? Questionna Clémence.

- Hein ? C'est qui ça ?

- L'une des prostituées que vous voyez régulièrement.

Samuel haussa un sourcil et se redressa.

- Attends... t'es pas une pute ? S'écria l'homme.

- Bien sûr que non.

- T'es flic' alors ? Demanda t-il.

- Non plus, sourit Clémence.

- Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions dans ce cas ?

- Je veux juste savoir, avoua t-elle.

Monsieur Skyres se gratta la joue en poussant un long soupir. Il se recoucha sur le lit.

- Non, j'ai tué personne.

- Où étiez-vous avant-hier soir ?

- Avec ma femme, chez nous. Vous pouvez vérifier.

Clémence se racla la gorge.

- Au sujet de Maria Pandroski, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, comment allait-elle ? Continua la jeune femme.

- Bah, normal.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Service d'étage, prévint un homme mince en entrant.

Il portait l'uniforme et une casquette de baseball mais Clémence ne prêta pas attention au nouveau venu et lui tourna le dos, préférant bombarder de question Samuel Skyres.

- Normal comment ?

- Pff... Elle était très calme, comme d'hab' quoi, grommela l'homme. Ah non en fait ! Quand on… -tu vois ?- et qu'on nous dérangeait, c'était pas grave pour elle. Mais là, elle s'est barrée illico presto !

- Je vois... Et qu'est-ce qui vous a dérangé ?

Samuel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en écarquillant les yeux.

- Le..., balbutia t-il

- Le ? L'interrogea Clémence.

- Le service d'étage.

Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme alors qu'elle pivotait lentement vers le nouveau venu. Ce dernier avait enlevé sa casquette de baseball, laissant apparaître un visage striée de cicatrices. Il tenait dans sa main un gros couteau.

- Vous avez tué Maria Pandroski ? Questionna Clémence, tentant de ne pas trembler.

- Oui.

Elle aperçut Samuel se rapprocher d'elle en quête de soutien.

- Pourquoi ? Continua la jeune femme.

- Aucune importance..., soupira l'assassin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne tarderez pas à la rejoindre.

_ça, j'y compterais pas trop si j'étais toi._

* * *

><p>Sherlock poussa un cri, exaspéré.<p>

- Il a un coup d'avance maintenant ! Et dire qu'on l'avait presque coincé !

- Il n'y a plus qu'à rentrer, soupira John. J'espère que madame Hudson nous a préparé des gâteaux...

Le détective haussa les épaules et plongea sa main dans sa poche. Sortant son téléphone, il consulta ses messages. Il en avait reçu un de la part de sa logeuse: «_J'ai reçu un message de la part de Lestrade sur votre suspect et j'ai donné les indications sur sa position à Clémence ! Elle est partie sans rien dire ! J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose !_» Sherlock eut un sourire et rangea son portable dans son manteau. Il rejoignit John sur le trottoir et héla un taxi. Les deux colocataires se pressèrent à l'intérieur et, alors que le médecin allait donner l'adresse de leur appartement, le détective fut plus rapide. Il ordonna au chauffeur de les conduire rue Sénèque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire là-bas ? Questionna John. Skyres n'est pas si stupide pour trainer dans ce coin de Londres ! Il se ferait trop vite remarquer !

Sherlock colla sa tête contre la vitre en poussant un long soupir.

- Ne surestime pas trop les criminels, certains sont vraiment stupides.

- Pas si stupide vu que la police ne la pas attrapé, fit remarquer le médecin.

- Sctoland Yard a complétement ignoré l'affaire parce qu'elle touchait un point sensible de la population Londonienne, expliqua le détective. Notre voleur veut rendre justice.

- Tu as trouvé qui été le coupable ? Demanda John.

Sherlock fit rouler entre ses doigts les trois rubis qu'ils avaient trouvé à chaque étape de leur enquête, ignorant la question de son ami. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Un problème ? Demanda le médecin.

- Non. Aucun.

* * *

><p>Clémence avait du mal à respirer à cause du bâillon sur sa bouche. Ses bras étaient ligotés à l'aide de menottes. La jeune femme était misérablement attachée à l'un des pieds du lit.<p>

Samuel Skyres, lui, était installé sur le matelas, inconscient et maintenu en position assise par son assaillant. Au bout du treizième coup porté par l'assassin de Maria, Samuel avait perdu connaissance. L'assaillant, après avoir répondu aux questions de Clémence, lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir au pied du lit. Il avait clairement expliqué, de sa voix claire, ce qui était arrivé à la sois-disant prostituée et qui se répéterait avec Samuel. L'assassin s'était ensuite présenté sous le nom d'Adam. Puis, il avait mollement posé sa casquette et sa veste sur le lit et avait attaché la psychiatre. Finalement, lorsqu'il avait été certain que personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin, Adam avait donné un violent coup de poing à Skyres.

Au début, Clémence avait seulement sursauter. C'est seulement quand elle avait aperçut le sang maculer le visage de Samuel que la jeune femme prit peur. Pourtant, aucun mot n'était sortit de sa bouche. L'ancienne étudiante s'était contentée de trembler en silence, tentant de trouver un moyen pour arrêter cette mascarade. Si seulement elle avait eu un portable, elle aurait pu appeler Sherlock ou Lestrade. Sauf que Clémence Bron n'avait jamais apprécié la technologie. De plus, elle n'avait pas trouvé utile d'emmener quoi que ce soit lui appartenant à Londres. Cela l'avait dispensé de potentielles valises.

- Enfoiré, murmura Adam.

Il baissa les yeux sur Clémence. Cette dernière ne scia pas, songeant au caméscope qui filmait tout.

- À nous deux maintenant.

La jeune femme renifla dédaigneusement tandis que son tortionnaire s'accroupissait pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui retira son bâillon, ponctuant son geste d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Ses mains marquées par le sang laissèrent des traces sanguinolentes sur le visage de Clémence.

- T'es pas une pute, pas vrai ? Demanda Adam.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Son assaillant passa ses doigts poisseux dans ses cheveux, caressant par intermittence son visage.

- Si faible et pourtant si courageuse, chuchota t-il. Samuel est comme toi...

- Vous... Vous connaissiez avant ?

Clémence fronça les sourcils, haïssant sa voix tremblante.

- Oui, moi et Samuel, c'est pour la vie, avoua Adam.

- Dans ce cas... Pourquoi ?

Le tortionnaire haussa un sourcil en aplatissant la lame de son couteau sur le cou de la jeune femme.

- Vous parlez trop...

Clémence papillonna des yeux, observant son assaillant. Celui-ci était grand et possédait une longue chevelure brune. Ses yeux verts laissaient entrapercevoir une lueur mesquine.

- Vous... ?!

La pression sur son cou se fit plus forte, l'empêchant de parler. _Ce n'est pas le docteur Paladium_, se ravisa la jeune femme, _Adam est beaucoup plus jeune._

- Tiens ? Je ne vous aurais pas cru riche, commenta t-il.

Clémence haussa un sourcil tandis que son tortionnaire retirait brusquement un bijou accroché à son tee-shirt, déchirant le tissu. Il porta ensuite l'objet à ses yeux. C'était une petite perle rouge collée à une épingle à nourrisse. _Un autre rubis !_ Se rendit compte la jeune femme.

- Rendez... !

Le coup fut si puissant qu'il la sonna un quart de seconde. Clémence, les yeux embués par les larmes, sentit du sang se répandre dans sa bouche.

- Alors, on va se mettre à pleurer ?! Hurla Adam. Vas-y, implore moi ! Je t'écoute ! Personne d'autre ne pourra rallonger ta petite vie !

L'ancienne étudiante baissa les yeux et renifla. _Stupide. _Elle avait risquer sa vie pour satisfaire sa fierté mal placée. _Stupide._ Elle avait été incapable de protéger Samuel Skyres, un innocent. _Stupide. _Elle allait en payer le prix et, pourtant, Clémence n'était pas transis par la peur. Au contraire, elle était à peu prêt calme. Humiliée, certes, mais calme. Peut-être parce qu'elle attendait patiemment l'arrivée _du_ détective ? _Stupide. _Des larmes perlèrent doucement au coin de ses yeux. _Personne ne pourrait rallonger sa vie..._

- Personne pour la rallonger, accorda une voix. Beaucoup pour la sauver.

Clémence leva les yeux, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et étouffa un cri de joie en apercevant Sherlock Holmes.

- T'es qui toi ? Gronda Adam. Et comment t'es rentré ?

Le regard perçant du détective se posa brièvement sur la jeune femme attachée au pied du lit. Clémence tenta aussitôt de paraître plus calme qu'elle ne l'était, moins heureuse aussi.

- Je vous pose les mêmes questions, répondit Sherlock sur une voix égale à celle du tortionnaire.

- Adam.

- Sherlock. Vous avez tué Maria Pandroski.

- Bravo, sourit le tortionnaire. Vous aussi vous êtes flic' ?

Clémence leva les yeux au ciel. _Sherlock n'a rien d'un gendarme !_

- Non, détective consultant, répondit celui-ci. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Avoir tué Maria Pandroski.

- Elle était entre Samuel et moi..., expliqua Adam. J'ai dû la faire disparaître.

- Un crime passionnel, comprit le détective.

- L'amour nous fait faire des choses indécentes.

- Et stupide.

- C'est pourtant la raison qui vous a fait venir, non ?

Sherlock éclata d'un rire franc. Cependant, il reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

- C'est exact, accorda t-il ensuite. J'aime arrêter les gens comme vous. Je vous aime particulièrement d'ailleurs.

- Cette déclaration me fait chaud au cœur, s'amusa Adam. Mais... Si vous êtes vraiment venu pour m'attraper, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Clémence se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. _C'est vrai ça_, _Sherlock,_ _qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

- Je gagne du temps, avoua le détective. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la police arrive.

- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? Demanda soudain Adam. Tout les deux, comment vous avez fait ?

- C'est une erreur, raconta Clémence, sortant de son mutisme. On pensait que c'était Skyres l'assassin...

- Tu pensais..., rétorqua Sherlock. J'ai toujours su que Skyres n'était qu'un pion dans cette histoire

La psychiatre leva le menton.

- Tu t'étais aussi fait avoir.

- Non, je te l'ai seulement fait croire, rectifia le détective. Je savais que Skyres finirait par nous guider jusqu'à notre assassin. Et, visiblement, il l'a fait.

- C'est pas ce que tu nous avais dit, marmonna Clémence.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit.

La jeune femme grommela en baissant la tête.

- Bien, déclara Adam. Maintenant que tout est clair, je vais pouvoir m'en aller.

- Je ne pense pas, avança Sherlock.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faillence. Le détective se rapprocha calmement de la fenêtre et mit distraitement sa main dans la poche de son long manteau noir. Adam se tendit. Ils restèrent là de longues secondes.

Le tortionnaire, soudain, poussa un cri et s'élança vers son ennemi, brandissant son couteau. Sherlock sortit immédiatement un objet de sa poche. Et puis, dans un brusque fracas, la vitre vola en éclat.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour... ! J'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaire et je vous en remercie ! u_u Je sais que j'avais dit qu'après cette enquête, je me référerais à la série mais j'ai tellement d'idées et il y a tellement peu d'épisodes que j'ai décidé de créer encore mes propres enquêtes... Désolée d'avance si elle ne vous plaise pas.<em>

**Gretchen: **Je ne pense pas que tu sois lyncher pour ça ! xD Au sujet de ta question... On va dire que la réponse va prendre un peu de temps à arriver ! Quant à ta seconde question→BIEN SUR QU'IL Y AURA DE LA ROMANCE ! *^* Elle prendra cependant son temps... Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Cela me touche beaucoup que tu prennes le temps de m'écrire !

**Lisa: **Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! OUI ! OUI ! La réponse à ta question est un grand "OUI" ! Mais comme dit précédemment à Gretchen: elle prendra son temps ! Merci d'avoir commenté et de m'avoir offert ton opinion. Au sujet de la publication des chapitres, normalement, je poste un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais le délai peut s'allonger. Par exemple, avant de poster le chapitre trois, j'ai voulu écrire toute l'enquête avant.


End file.
